


Long Distance

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Based on the song Long Distance - Bruno Mars





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> For Sofia :)

 

* * *

 

As time goes by, Villa learns how to deal with it. How to deal with the distance and the different time zones.

Doesn’t mean it no longer hurts.

Doesn’t mean that any stupid love songs no longer remind him of Silva. 

* * *

 

“How are you, _Guaje_?”

Villa wants to say that he’s not okay. That’s it’s so hard to just see Silva from a screen, and not able to feel his soft hair between his own fingers.

But he can’t.

He knows that it’s hard for Silva too. 

So he smiles. 

“Nothing special. Just…busy,” he says, shrugging his shoulders.

_Just busy doing things so I can try to forget how much I am missing you. Busy thinking how I'd rather be with you._

“Tell me about your day,” he says, lightly touching the screen with the very tip of his finger.

He wishes he could run his finger on Silva’s skin, tracing a secret constellation in a galaxy of their own.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t wait until you’re here.”

Silva laughs softly. His laughter sounds like the summer breeze, whispering a lullaby.

“Only a few more days, Guaje. Not even a week. Right after the game against Macedonia.”

Villa lets out a huff.

Just a few more days.

But days feel like years when even minutes feel like hours.

“Okay,” he says. He ends the call with a kiss, and puts his phone on the nightstand.

Laying on his side, Villa stares longingly at the framed picture on the nightstand.

Reaching out for the picture, he runs his finger over Silva’s smile, frozen in the picture.

He doesn’t need to look at the picture to remember how Silva is the most beautiful person in the world. He still looks at the frame on that nightstand every night, though, until he falls asleep.


End file.
